Business luggage, such as briefcases and attache cases, with multiple compartments to facilitate the organization of documents and personal articles such as pens, calculators and credit cards are well known. Such luggage is typically made with rigid or hard bodies, or with flexible or fabric walls defining one or more such compartments. Where such luggage is made with undivided compartments, users must provide file folders or some other method to organize and separate documents or other articles carried therein. It would be desirable to provide luggage which combines attributes of hard-sided and soft-sided cases and which provides structure to sort and hold documents without requiring that they be put into file folders.